


The spells you weave

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, married Arthur /Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a good kid.Infact, he is a great kid.He has a wonderful albeit a little crazy life .<br/>But what happens when he discovers something he cannot unknow..</p><p>A tale of dragons,love and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers.This fic features two of my favorite ships and I hope I would be able to do justice to them.You are most welcome to leave a comment,doesn't really matter if it is negative cause in the words of the great Jessie J "Nobody's perfect"Right?

"Shut up you twat,"comes the shout.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Merlin Emrys,"is the aggravated reply.

Stiles thinks its too early for this shit.He yawns and moves his limbs about trying to tune out the shouting contest going on in the next room.Shit.He fell asleep on the couch watching late night television again.Mom will have his hide now.

"Oh..Is that it?Well your threats don't work on me my lord .Excuse me, I have got actual work to do unlike some blokes who just sit around and twiddle their thumbs,"teases his dad,followed by a thud and a swear which wakes Stiles up rather fast and he walks towards the dining room to check up on his clumsy dad.When he reaches the room he wishes he hadn't.Well he really should have known but he likes to pretend that his mom and dad live a pure celibate existence and never make out or something more.He is such an idiot,isn't he?

His parents are making out against the refrigerator quite enthusiastically and when he sees his mom's hand reach for his dad's trousers he clears his throat,loudly.Not getting any reaction he swears loudly,"For fuck's sake."This breaks them from their romantic trance.His dad looks dazed as he always does after scarring him and his mom looks like a cross between smug and mortified.

"What..Ahem.. what have we told you about using swear words?"his mom raises a brow.

"Well you shouldn't give me reason to do that then,"retorts Stiles.

"Well this has been a sufficiently awkward morning and I am loathe to miss this drama but I really have to leave now lest I should be late.Goodbye Arthur.We will talk later and by that I mean really talk,"Merlin looks at Arthur meaningfully,with a challenge in his tone."Stiles darling,I am sorry about the little show.I will see you in the afternoon.Please don't forget to call Derek about the dinner.Bye."With a chaste kiss on Arthur's cheek ,Merlin departs.

"Go and wash up.I will get your breakfast ready,"Arthur tells Stiles,taking the pancake batter out.

"I want blueberry today,"Stiles whines pleadingly,trying to make his eyes look big.

"O my baby come to Mama,"Arthur coos and kisses his cheek which he promptly wipes off.His mom doesn't really need any pleading ,he has been wrapped around his little finger since he was three and was adopted by the best parents in the whole world.Case in point,Stiles calls the masculine,muscly guy mom and he welcomes it.Even in front of his high school football class.

Stiles is a nineteen year old nerd who works at a library and loves curly fries.Technically he is on an academic sabbatical to figure out his life goals.Non technically,he is not interested in a college education and is trying to build up the courage to inform his parents about that.

At noon Stiles calls up Derek since that is when he wakes up on Sunday.Derek owns an auto body shop in town and lives in an apartment above it.

Stiles first met Derek in a birthday party three years back when he was sweet sixteen.Although the attraction was immediate,,they started dating a year later,after much coaxing from Stiles.Derek is five years senior to him and was afraid of being labeled a pedophile.Two years later and they are blissful together.Stiles is going to propose to him soon.Something that his mom will never get to know about till the day of the actual ceremony,he hopes.

"What"croaks out Derek.Such a gentleman his boo.

"Wake up honey,"Stiles sing-songs.

"Why,"comes the reflex answer.

"Cause mom is coming to meet you ,something about his car engine.I don't know,"Stiles says in a serious tone.

"What?Your mom?I..Ohh god.I gotta get ready then.Bye Stiles I.."Derek is hyperventilating.

"Cool your tits boo.I was just kidding,"laughs Stiles.Derek is mortally afraid of his mom.As a football player ,his mom loved Derek whereas as his son's older boyfriend,he is detested.There is not one occasion when he has been civil to the poor guy.His mom can't stand Derek.Well too bad as he is going to be a real family member soon.

"Jesus Christ!Stiles are you for real?You know I don't like you joking about my Arthurophobia.I was going to get a heart attack.Dear God!"Derek cries out.

Stiles tries to reign in his snicker.But fails horribly.

"You know what you can laugh at my expense I am not gonna speak to you now,"Stiles can hear Derek's pout.He is too cute,his boo.

"Hey I am sorry baby,I didn't mean to make fun of you.Just remember you have to be here for dinner tonight ,we are not goin' out.OK?"

"Actually I think I will skip.Thanks,"Derek says icily.

"Well in that case I will tell mom .."Stiles doesn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah yeah.I will be there and just you wait ,I will teach you a lesson,"Derek firmly replies.

"Getting kinky Der.."mocks Stiles.

"Stiles,shut up.I will see you tonight then.I have to get ready to meet Laura for lunch.Love you."

"Love you too,"Stiles says fondly and disconnects the call.

"Well that was horribly cheesy darling,"drawls Arthur.Stiles squeaks, jumps a little and turns to see his mom standing at the door with his hip cocked.

"Eavesdropping now.Seriously?"

"Hey I just wanted to ask you about lunch,not listen to your epically boring love story,"counters mom in a tone that his dad describes as "bloody posh."

"Infinitely better than watching old men make out,I guess,"Stiles returns.

Arthur glares at him.

Merlin joins them for lunch.He is a yoga instructor at a nearby fitness club and takes his weekly breaks on Mondays,for which Stiles is forever grateful.His openly affectionate parents would kill each other if left alone for a full day's duration or do unmentionable things that he can't think about for his own sanity.

In reality he loves it that his parents are so in love. When he was in school he saw enough parents getting divorced,too many kids getting mentally affected,more than enough rebels without a cause.He is thankful to witness true love and he can't wait for his own happy ending with his sweety pie of a lover,Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Hale,"Stiles fails to understand why his mom insists on calling Derek that.When he was a football player he was "you duffer " and now as his boyfriend he is "Mr Hale"."How is everything going on?Arthur's smile is all teeth.As a kid Stiles always thought of them as cute but now they look rather sharp.Definitely a warning for Derek.

His mom is dressed to the nines in a fancy blue dress shirt which accentuates his eyes and fitted black pants. In spite of his age, he is an incredibly attractive man with his blond hair and athletic build.His parents were both raised in England and sport a British accent but his mom is speaking in a very highbrow way right now .He does that when facing people he dislikes. To outwit them he becomes the Queen herself.

His dad is simply dressed in a red shirt and chinos.Stiles is sure that the shirt was mom's idea.It suits him well and looks great on his lithe frame.He has deep blue eyes and hair as dark as Derek's.His parents make an attractive couple and turn heads wherever they go. 

But in Stiles personal and not at all biased opinion,Derek is the most handsome and beautiful guy in the universe,aliens included.He looks especially fetching today in his green shirt and dress pants.His kaleidoscopic eyes shine and Stiles is left in awe of him whenever their eyes meet.

Stiles feels like an ugly duckling amongst this attractive crowd.But as long as he has Derek he doesn't care about anything.His wonderful boyfriend has cured him of any insecurity that he has ever felt. 

"Mmm..Well the shop is doing well.Infact we have added another wing to the structure and I have ordered for a new supply of.."Derek is interrupted before he can finish his sentence though.

"Lets not talk shop at the dinner table.Shall we?Now Stiles tell me what you think about the college prospectus that I left at your desk yesterday?"Arthur asks cuttingly.

Stiles is getting pissed off now,"We can talk about it later."

"Which college is it Stles?"Derek enquires.

"The one that I am not going to attend,"he huffs.Merlin smiles into his wine glass.

"Now Stiles don't be hasty about this.You should weigh the.."Arthur starts.

"Arthur honey how did you like the spaghetti today?I got the recipe from Melissa.I hope you like it,"Merlin says sweetly.As a matter of fact he is batting his eyelashes a little bit.He is so not subtle.Stiles is grateful to his dad.He knows his dad only uses endearments for his mom when they are alone or when he wants to get something done.

Predictably Arthur cools down and genuinely smiles at his husband,"It is quite great Merlin.Thank you." 

"I ordered the film you told me about on netflix,Stiles.We all can watch it on the telly tonight,"Merlin offers.

"Absolutely not.""Well I had rather not."

Derek and Arthur blurt out together and then avoid each other's eyes.Merlin and Stiles burst out laughing.Both Arthur and Derek have better taste than their nerdy better halves.Or atleast that's what they always say.

After dinner Derek gives some inane reason to leave,mainly to avoid being in Arthur's company for any longer.They kiss at the door for a while which is cut short when Arthur clears his throat dramatically.Derek is already a skittish cat in public for god's sake.Stiles is fed up of over protective parents.Because really?

Stiles stomps his way to the living room just to make a point where he watches a sci-fi movie with his dad.Halfway through it Merlin receives a text message which makes him flustered and he beats a hasty retreat to his bedroom.Saying goodbye absent-mindedly. Stiles doesn't understand the concept of sexting your middle aged spouse.He vows to never think about it again,when his dinner threatens to make an appearance.He sends a prayer of thanks to whoever first made sound-proof doors. 

Merlin opens the bedroom door to find Arthur lounging on the bed in his underwear,lazily stroking his nipple.

"I asked you to come straight to the bedroom after the dinner.What the hell were you doing?"he looks annoyed.

"You are out of your freaking mind,you barmy git.I was watching a movie with our son ,you can't just send me pictures of your cock,"Merlin is agitated.

"Oh come now.The kid has a boyfriend,who is for the record old.Anyways,we haven't shagged in a week.Just lose your clothes,"he drawls.

Merlin starts undoing his shirt buttons,"You don't have to specify that Derek is older than Stiles all the time.They are great together.You were behaving so like Uther in there ,I am actually not able to make up my mind about letting you into my bed."

Arthur gets up and stalks towards Merlin then.He touches Merlin's lower lip and whispers,"Let me help you make up your mind then."He captures his lips in needy and sensual kiss,plunging his tongue inside and lapping on his taste.One of his hand tangles in Merlin's hair to direct his mouth at his mercy and the other hand captures his ass ,kneading the flesh there suggestively.

He pulls back leaving a trail of saliva between them and tugs Merlin towards the bed,spreading him out to ravish him.Arthur settles on top of him to again capture his mouth in a kiss filled with tongue and leaves his lips to trail his tongue down a path from his mouth to his collarbone,where he nibbles on for a while.Leaving little love bites that stand out on Merlin's porcelain complexion.Merlin doesn't understand Arthur's obsession with marking him up.They have been together since they were sixteen and were frienemies before that.Merlin had to endure a lot of teasing because of his possessive lover then.

"Arthur love we have been married for twenty years.We are middle aged men.You really don't need to mark me up now,"Merlin has his husband's face in his hands.Arthur looks at him incredulously.

"I have told you before I love those markings on your flesh.If I lose my erection because of your inadequate bedroom talk,I won't be able to get it up tonight because of my middle age,"he sneers.

Merlin titters and places kisses all over his face,"Carry on then."

Arthur captures his nipple in his mouth without a warning and sucks hard.Merlin shouts out,turned on beyond comprehension.Arthur gives the same attention to his other nipple,laving it and making it shine with saliva.Then he reaches Merlin's belly button and gives it a tongue bath as well.Merlin is wheezing out incoherent sounds.Arthur follows the trail of dark hair leading to his cock with his tongue and unbuttons Merlin's chinos,taking them off along with his briefs.

He then goes down on his cock,tasting it with his tongue and licking it a few times.Merlin is whining constantly now.They have had sex countless times but each time it melts Merlin into a puddle and he forgets everything but Arthur's name.

Arthur sits back a little and raises Merlin's ass.He knows what is coming as Arthur has done it a thousand times before in the same position but he is still taken by surprise at the first lick at his hole."Oh Arthur..I ..Don't stop"he whimpers.Arthur chuckles and bites his left cheek playfully.He opens his cheeks with his thumbs and delves his tongue inside ,fucking Merlin's hole in an an aggressive rhythm.Merlin pushes back and lets himself go.Arthur is about to come so he digs the heel of his palm to his cock to stave off his impending orgasm. "Fuck me love."Merlin is crying out.Age has not diminished his beauty and Arthur stares at his flushed face and takes him in.He is a lovely nymph,Arthur thinks.He reaches upto Merlin's face and kisses him,letting him taste his own essence on Arthur's tongue."Get wet for me sweetheart,"he whispers.Merlin says an oft used spell and looks at Arthur impishly."Come inside love." Arthur looks deep into his eyes ,pushes in and loses his senses.They have been fucking for ages now and they haven't known any other lover than each other.Arthur is always overwhelmed by the heat and wetness that greets him when he is inside Merlin.He hasn't known any thing else and he believes he never needs to because he is home. 


End file.
